<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'll be right here." by Big_Skelly_Energy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950897">"I'll be right here."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Big_Skelly_Energy'>Big_Skelly_Energy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My edgy/fluffy/short/heart filled ramblings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MC is in love with sans, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Oneshot, Quiet Pining, They aren't in a relationship, gender of reader isn't mentioned, hes having a rough go of it, kinda mean/bad sans, mentions of an abusive relationship, mentions of weed, undetermined au sans, we love a story that kinda makes the author sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Big_Skelly_Energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written to be underfell sans, but its undetermined. Reader is in love with sans and is watching him fall apart; trying to help put back together the pieces. How does sans feel about her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My edgy/fluffy/short/heart filled ramblings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I know you wouldn't do the same, but I would shield you from the world with my own skin if I could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be right here.”</p><p> </p><p>I'm always here, waiting. Patience isn’t my strong suit but for him? As long as it takes. I remember when we first met <strike>he doesn't though</strike>. </p><p>It was at grillbys, I went in because it was in between my job and my home and I wanted french fries. As I came in a silence filled the bar like a thick fog. I only hesitated a second before going to the counter and ordering, when i did the volume slowly rose to the starting point</p><p> </p><p>“and whys a lil human like ya here?” asked a deep gritty voice on my left.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is a giant fuckin skeleton askin?” and just like that a fast friendship had formed. Little did I know, I would end up falling in love with that hot mess of a sack of bones. Undyne never got it, neither did alphys, he is constantly fucking differnt people, always drinking, crude, and kinda mean. I suppose I understand, but how its feels is a lot different. He’s mine. However long he wants me to be there, and however he wants me there I will be. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I wake up to my alarm to sans’ phone, “<em> spooky scary skele-” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, whats up man, its like,” I look at the time with bleary eyes, “2:30 in the morning”</p><p> </p><p>“.............am i a bad person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, sans, not even a ‘hey how ya doin’ first?”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I dont think you’re a bad person. I think that you often do bad things, but you aren’t a bad person.”</p><p> </p><p>“whats the damn differance?” sans is for sure drunk, probably high, “a good person who does bad things, a bad person who does good things- actually no! what good things have i done? right now im calling my best friend in the middle of the fucking night after i finish in some slut from a seedy bar. what-” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up sans,” I say calmly, a lot more awake now, “you have done a lot of good things.”</p><p> </p><p>“really? name one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You helped me get out of an abusive relationship, you helped me through the PTSD, you held on to me when <em> I </em> called <em> you </em> at 2:30AM, You Are A Good Person.” There was a pause where I think my inebriated skeleton was processing the words I just yelled at him through the phone and I was catching my breath. “Now. Where are you?” I put on a coat and grab my keys and wallet, heading for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“you know the cliff i took ya’ ta’ see the stars that one time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t move okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“...? its more than ten minutes away from yer house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Im now in the car and on the road so now its about nine, ima lets ya go so I can focus on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. okay. see you in ten.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I get to the spot. As beautiful as the first time, but I can’t seem to see the stars. I walk over to the holder of my attention, silently sitting next to him, grabbing the joint out of his fingers, putting it out on the ground next to me, and putting the half smoked thing in my pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“buzz kill.”</p><p>“Bro, there was no ‘buzz’ you are having a identity crisis.” We sat, looking at the stars for a while before looking at each other. “Do you want to go home, go to my place, or stay here a while longer?”</p><p>“...can we go to yer place? i dun wanna deal with paps right now.”</p><p>“Sure,” I stand up and hold my hand out to him, “just remember he might be naggy, but he does it because he loves you, and he’s worried”</p><p>“yeah, i know...i just dun wanna disappoint him.”</p><p>“Sans, pap once was proud of me because I ate a full pizza. He will be proud as long as you’re happy.” Sans gets into my small car and I begin my, much slower paced, drive back to my apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up dingus, we’re here,” I say in a soft voice to him, pulling him out of the car and into my ground level apartment. “Come here big guy,” I whisper to a half asleep sans as I unceremoniously flop him on the bed. Its almost weird to see him so calm, he is a lazy guy, but he’s never really calm. </p><p> </p><p>As I turn to leave, i feel a weak hand grab the back of my shirt. </p><p>“...please stay?” Fuck. Like I could say no to that.</p><p>“Sure, bone boy, just go to sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“are you going to be at work when i wake up,” he whispers into my ear as i cuddle into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can you wait till I'm good?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sans pov, after that day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is sort of a short chapter, but it said everything I wanted it to say. This is a Sans pov, after the night with mc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans pov</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>I am a fucking terrible person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got fucked up again and called mc. I promised myself I wouldn’t because everytime I do they greet me in the morning with a glass of water and painkillers and breakfast and a comforting shoulder to lay on and that sounds great until you’re there. Your head just keeps going “you don't deserve this. You did this to yourself. How could you? They are perfect, caring and sweet, you are just a drugged up, perv.” No matter how many times they hold you and tell you it's okay you know that it’s not, that you’re taking advantage of one of the only people who have really actually cared about you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are always right there when I need them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t wanna get fucked up again. I didn’t want to make them find me across the city at 2:30 in the morning. I didn’t wanna use them again. I’ve known they liked me for a while, and I can’t say I don’t wanna see their face every morning and night but I'm not good enough. Not yet. But I will be. I will be better. For them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I'm going to continue this (at least in the near future) because I kinda like the ambiguous end. However I am kinda liking writing so I think im going to do another story (probs a longer one with a lot more plot lol). Which sounds the best to you, UF sans with a magical &amp; indignant reader, SF papy with a tired reader that is kinda hated by the rest of the skele harem, or a HT sans with a kinda bitter but motherly rancher/farmer reader?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>